


The Captain's Confession

by iantosgal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Archiving old fanfiction over from LJ, Hurt!Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While overseeing peace talks, Kirk and McCoy head down to Delta 4 to investigate a communication loss, and find more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote a couple of years ago. I am in the process of copying all of my fic over to here. Set after the first film. Also, this was my first ever Kirk/McCoy fic!

“Are you sure about this?”

“No - when am I ever sure?”

“You’re supposed to be the Captain.”

“Excuse me; I am the Captain and I am ordering you to get on this shuttle with me and do as you are told.” Jim smiled at him, taking the sting out of his words.

Bones just shook his head and climbed aboard the shuttle. He strapped himself in as Jim took the helm.

“All I’m saying is if we can’t beam down there, something is wrong.”

“Your concerns are noted, Doctor. They are also ignored. Ok Spock, you’re in charge. If we’re not back in a couple of hours… well, look for us.”

“Yes, Captain,” came the response.

The shuttle shot out into space towards the small planet before them.

Kirk was worried. They had been in communication with the people of Delta 4 for several weeks, mediating between the Deltanians and the Cronans from Cronandas, but they hadn’t had any contact with either party for two days, and James T. Kirk did not like that one bit.

True, he was probably walking into some kind of trap; likely they would get down there and find themselves in a war zone. But he was supposed to be helping them, preventing a war, and he would not turn his back on them.

*~*~*~*

When they landed it was clear that something was horribly wrong. There were bodies and blood everywhere, and they had barely made it off the ship. With phasers set to stun, they made their way towards the main complex of the settlement.

The closer they got the more bodies they found. Closer examination of the bodies showed that there were a few different causes of death. Some had been shot with lasers, while others had been run through with a long blade. Some had no visable sign of the cause of death - they were just dead.

“God, what happened here?” Jim whispered. “I thought negotiations were going well.”

“You and me both.”

They picked a path between the bodies, making their way to the centre of the complex, where they and Spock had been just days before. As they reached the main assembly room, Kirk recoiled. Bodies were heaped in the room, the floor slicked with blood both red and blue. He could see all the main delegates lying amongst the dead, all the people he had been working with to prevent something like this.

He also noted a group of armed Deltanians; more specifically, armed members of the Deltanian rebel group, DFA. Deltanian Freedom Army.

“Shit.”

“What?”

“DFA. Armed.”

“Shit,” McCoy swore along with Kirk. “They did this?”

“Looks like it.”

“What do we do?”

Jim paused for a moment and thought it through.

“Call for back up. We gotta take these people in.”

“Jim, I don’t know... something about this isn’t right. Why kill everyone?”

“Anger?”

“Yeah, but they wouldn’t kill civilians. Think about it. They’re freedom fighters, they want freedom and a better life for ordinary people. So they kill them? That’s not right.”

Jim looked at McCoy, an unsure look on his face.

“You’re right. What the hell is going on?”

“Maybe they’re not DFA. Maybe it’s a disguise.”

Jim nodded slowly then shot McCoy a grin.

“Have I told you yet today how amazing you are?”

“No.”

“Well you are. Comm for back up. Whoever they are, we need to get this sorted.”

McCoy slapped his comm patch and gave the order, watching Jim out of the corner of his eye. He knew Jim so well that he knew what every look, every movement meant. Right now his eyes flickered back and forth, his shoulders tensed as he shifted his feet. When he swung his head round the corner quickly, looking at the armed group, McCoy knew exactly what was about to happen. He finished the order quickly and, as Jim predictably made to swing out and face the group, McCoy grabbed his arm, forcing him against the wall. He pressed his body to Jim’s holding him in place.

“Don’t even think about it. We wait for back up, Jim.”

Jim looked into his eyes and swallowed. He sighed and looked away.

“You’re right, Bones. As usual, you are my voice of reason.” He smiled his brilliant smile at McCoy and leaned a little closer, their lips almost touching.

McCoy pulled away and Jim couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. He forced the smile to mask it.

“Where are the others beaming down to?” he asked

There wasn’t time for an answer as a sword suddenly appeared at Bones’ neck.

“Hello. Care to join us?”

Jim tensed immediately. He looked at McCoy’s face and saw beneath the calm facade to the fear underneath. He could see it clearly in his eyes.

“Let’s not be hasty,” he said calmly, holding out his hand to the tall ‘Deltanian’ male holding the blade to McCoy’s throat. “Let’s just talk about this.”

“I know who you are.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re the bastard that’s been trying to get everyone all pally-pally, aren’t you?”

“What, you mean trying to prevent a war? Trying to prevent this?”

“Yeah.”

Jim flinched as the Deltanian tightened his grip, pushing the blade harder against McCoy’s neck. He heard Bones hiss slightly and Jim saw a trickle of blood run down Bones’ neck and swallowed.

“OK, ok just…just don’t hurt him. We can sort this out.”

The ‘Deltanian’ whistled through his teeth, a loud call-like whistle. The other ‘Deltanians’ appeared almost silently. Bones pleaded with his eyes, pleaded with Jim not to do anything stupid.

But Jim couldn’t do nothing. He couldn’t leave Bones in danger, it went against every fibre of his being. So he did what he had to do.

Quickly bringing up his phaser, he shot the guy holding McCoy in the face, glad the weapon was set to stun; he didn’t want to kill anyone unless he had to. He spun around, firing repeatedly, and felt McCoy doing the same, his back braced against Jim’s. They brought most of them down, but a few of them were quick with those swords. Jim heard Bones swear loudly as a blade sliced across his arm and again as another stroke cut his cheek.

“Bones!” Jim called.

He spun around to look at Bones to check that the doctor was ok, pulling Bones round to face him.

It was a mistake.

“JIM!” Bones screamed, pushing Jim to the side but the blade still forced it’s way though Jim’s shoulder and out the other side.

Jim’s eyes widened, gasping as he clutched at the front of McCoy’s shirt. McCoy grabbed his friend and held him tightly as the blade was withdrawn, then eased him gently to the floor. McCoy let out a feral snarl and brought up his weapon. He took out four of the last six with stun shots to the chest. He briefly registered another cut to the chest but refused to go down. He kicked one of the remaining fuckers between the legs, bringing him down and stunning him in the face. When he turned around the last one was gone, off running.

Probably going for back up.

“Shit.” McCoy rushed to Jim’s side and gathered him up into his arms. Jim yelled out and tightened his grip around McCoy painfully. “We’ve got to get out of here, Jim.”

He slapped his comm and got nothing.

“Shit,” he hissed.

He tried again, still nothing. There was only one option. He carefully picked Jim up and ran as quickly as he could, looking for somewhere to hide.

*~*~*~*

The fire crackled softly in the small outbuilding McCoy had found. It was all boarded up, but he’d forced his way in, set Jim down, got the fire going and turned his attention to his friend.

Jim was bordering on unconsciousness, his eyes starting to glaze over. McCoy tapped the side of his face gently.

“Stay with me Jim,” he said. “Stay with me.”

He reached into a small pocket in his uniform and pulled out some emergency bandages that he always kept on him. He reached up to the cut on his arm and gripped the edge of the tear in it. He yanked it hard and pulled off the sleeve and reached down to Jim’s chest. Ripping the uniform open where the blade had torn though it, he balled up the sleeve in his hand and pressed it to the wound. Jim gasped groggily but McCoy ignored him. He held the sleeve down with one hand and unraveled the bandage with his other hand and his teeth. He wrapped it as tightly as he could around Jim’s shoulder and tied it off.

“Jim?” He kept his voice soft and looked at his friend’s dazed face. “Jim?”

Jim opened his eyes slowly, his bleary gaze falling on McCoy’s face.

“You ok?” He croaked.

McCoy laughed but his voice was choked as he fought back tears.

“Me? I’m fine. God, Jim…”

“Don’t. I’ll be fine.”

McCoy moved closer to him, lifting Jim’s head and placing it gently in his lap. He looked down into those piercing, beautiful blue eyes and tried not to cry. He couldn’t cry, not in front of Jim. He couldn’t let Jim know how terrified he was that he was going to lose him. It was bad, really bad, and McCoy knew it.

A single tear, unbidden and unwanted, rolled down his cheek. He brushed it brusquely away and blinked furiously.

“Hey.” Jim’s voice was soft and filled with emotion. “Don’t cry. I’ll be fine.”

His face clouded and he hissed as a jolt of pain shot through his body. McCoy tightened his grip on Jim, pulling him as close as he dared considering his injury.

“Bones. I need to tell you something.”

“Jim…”

“No, listen. I have to say this. I…I love you Bones. God, I’ve loved you since the moment we met. Are you telling me you’ve never noticed?”

“I wasn’t sure.”

“That’s because you’re an idiot.”

McCoy laughed softly but his heart wasn’t in it. It was too busy breaking.

“Kiss me, Bones.”

McCoy couldn’t help it; he began to sob quietly. He wanted to kiss Jim, tell him he loved him but he was terrified at what it meant. He didn’t want it to be some kind of goodbye. He wasn’t about to let James T. Kirk die on him. If he confessed his feelings, kissed him, gave in, then it was like admitting defeat, saying it was ok to take him. But it wasn’t.

“Bones. Don’t, please. Kiss me, I need you to kiss me.” Tears ran down Jim’s face too, but he didn’t have the energy or the strength to wipe them away. He just needed the reassurance of Bones’ lips.

Bones sniffed and leaned down, pressing his lips softly against Jim’s, their tears mingling as McCoy’s fell onto Jim’s face.

McCoy broke the kiss with a soft sob. He could practically feel Jim ebbing away from him and it was tearing him apart.

“I…dammit, Jim…I…”

He stopped as he heard movement outside the building. He pressed a finger to his lips and gently eased out from under Jim’s head. He wiped his tears away and glanced through a crack in the boards. His heart raced, fear pumping through his body. It wasn’t fear for himself, but fear for Jim.

He breathed a sigh of relief and pushed the board aside.

“Spock?” he hissed.

The Vulcan spun at his voice.

“McCoy?”

“Thank God. Where are the others?”

“Right here,” said Sulu, rounding the corner with Chekov. He looked McCoy over and noticed the blood covering his uniform. “Are you hurt?”

McCoy shook his head, even though he was.

“It’s Jim. He’s hurt, bad. We’ve got to get him back to the ship.”

“Something’s interfering with the signal between the ship and the planet. Scotty gave us this,” Spock held up a small device. “It will boost the signal and he’ll be able to beam us up.”

“Ok.” McCoy quickly led them back into the building. He knelt beside Jim and clasped his hand. “Jim?” He whispered softly, emotion choking his voice.

Spock, Sulu and Chekov looked at the blood surrounding their captain and shared a look. They quickly gathered around the prone figure and Spock clicked the device.

“Beam us up, Scotty.”

*~*~*~*

As soon as he felt the ship beneath his knees, McCoy heaved Jim into his arms. Spock appeared as his side and, after a shared look and a brief hesitation on McCoy’s part, he took some of Jim’s weight.

They raced through the ship to the sickbay. They were so close, McCoy could see the door but suddenly it was too much. He stumbled and fell, thankful that Spock seemed to anticipate his failure and managed to hold Jim alone.

“Help the doctor,” Spock ordered the others but there was no need. Uhura was already at the doctor’s side. Sulu joined her and together they helped him to his feet and the sickbay.

When they entered there was a flurry of activity around the Captain. McCoy wanted to go to him, to help, but he needed help himself. He registered that Chapel was attending to Jim and felt a slight ease in the tension that encased his body. With that, his eyelids fluttered and he lost consciousness, the loss of his own blood, the fear for Jim and the stress of the day finally catching up with him.

*~*~*~*

Leonard McCoy opened his eyes groggily. He was confused for mere seconds before his memories came rushing back.

He shot up and yelled as pain coursed through his chest.

“Easy, Leonard.”

McCoy felt Chapel’s gentle hands on his shoulders trying toe ease him down but he shrugged them off.

“Where is he?” he growled.

“Leonard!” Chapel yelled as McCoy launched himself out of the bed and staggered to the bed where Jim lay. He perched on the edge and took Jim’s hand in his. He checked over the monitors around Jim and noted that he seemed to be on the mend.

“Is he…is he going to be ok?” he asked Chapel, needing clarification.

“Yes,” Chapel replied with a nod of her head.

She looked at McCoy with sympathy. The entire ship knew how these two felt about each other, they were just waiting for them to realise it themselves.

She left him alone, pulling up a screen to give them some privacy.

“Jim, what have you done to me?” McCoy asked, wishing Jim would answer.

*~*~*~*

Two weeks later…

Jim stretched his shoulder out carefully, pleased when it didn’t hurt more than a dull ache. He leaned on his good arm, looking down at the slightly disheveled Bones laying next to him.

He smiled at the sight and leant down to press a kiss the older man’s forehead.

Bones stirred and opened his beautiful hazel-green eyes to meet Jim’s icy blues.

“Morning,” Jim said with a smile.

“Morning to you.”

Jim leaned down and captured McCoy’s mouth in a lazy kiss.

“Time to get up, Jim,” McCoy whispered between kisses. “We’re on Alpha shift.”

“Alpha shift can wait, Bones,” Jim replied, pulling him closer.

He sighed into the passionate kiss, stroking his fingers across the scar on McCoy’s cheek.

Smiling, he pulled away and rested his head against McCoy’s.

“I ever tell you I love you, Bones?”

“Once or twice.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to forget.”

Bones smiled. He never would.


End file.
